


Rewriting History

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tumblr Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "how bout derek and stiles being best friends since little kids and one day derek starts acting mean to stiles and after a while stiles gets tired of being sad about it and goes to investigate and discover the whole thing with kate, tells talia and saves the hales leaving derek to earn his forgiveness?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewriting History

Stiles was 6 when he met Derek Hale. They met in the woods, Stiles lost and confused, and Derek a helpful 10 year old with a strong grip around Stiles’ hand as he led him to his house. Stiles was 6 when he met the Hale family, and he was 6 when he decided Derek Hale was his new best friend.

Stiles was 7 when he saw Derek’s face transform for the first time. Fangs grew from his white teeth, his ears got pointy, and his eyes flashed yellow. Stiles was scared for all of 2 seconds, before he went over, touched Derek’s transformed face, and started rambling on and on about how cool it was that his best friend was a werewolf. Stiles started calling Derek a superhero and started considering himself a sidekick.

Stiles was 8 when his mom got put in the hospital for the first time. He spend a full week of crying, falling asleep by his mother’s side, and with a heavy heart. He spend a week feeling like his world was crumbling, before Derek grabbed his hand and took him to the woods to play superhero.

Stiles was 8 when the Hale family became like a second family to him, because his own was falling apart with his mom in the hospital and getting worse, and his dad constantly working and being distant.

Stiles was 10 when he lost his mom and shut down. He was 10 when he had his first panic attack, and he was 10 when he refused to get out of his bed. His dad had given up, too busy grieving himself, but Derek hadn’t. Derek came over every day, came over to cuddle and let Stiles cry on his shoulder all he wanted.

It took months, but eventually Stiles smiled again and eventually Derek got him outside. Eventually Stiles started going back to his old self. He had setbacks where he started shaking and panicking, but Derek learned how to help him through those times.

Stiles was 12 when Derek’s eyes changed from yellow to blue. And with the shift of his eyes came a shift in his personality. Derek became more distant, more sad. Talia, Derek’s mom, blamed it on puberty, but Stiles knew something else was up. He knew but no one would tell him anything.

Not until Derek came to him one day, not until Derek broke down on his shoulder and told him everything about Paige.

And Stiles was 13 when Derek started pushing away, started being mean.

The first time it happened, Stiles blamed it on the fact that Derek was 17, a hormonal teenager still getting over the death of his first girlfriend, and a werewolf on top of that. He blamed it on all of those things the second time as well, but the third time he didn’t.

Stiles hadn’t heard from Derek in days, so he had gone over to the Hale house to hang out, only to get the door slammed in his face. He stood stunned for a second or two, before he snorted and pushed the door open.

“Hey!” he called, making Derek stop halfway up the stairs. “Did I do something wrong? ‘Cause you’re being really mean, and the full moon isn’t for another few weeks.”

Derek rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned to face Stiles. “Stiles, you’re annoying. Leave me alone.”

“I’ve always been annoying.” Although usually when Derek called him annoying it was as a tease and not meant seriously. “Something else’s going on.” Stiles narrowed his eyes for a moment, scanning Derek’s grumpy face, before his features went soft. “Is it about Paige?”

Derek tensed for only a moment, before he huffed, shook his head, and practically ran up the stairs. “Just leave me alone, Stiles!”

Stiles stood at the bottom of the stairs, shoulders hung low, until he heard a door slam. If Derek wanted to be left alone, Stiles didn’t really have a choice.

So he decided to do as Derek wanted.

*

Leaving Derek alone turned out to be a lot harder than he had expected. Stiles hung out with his buddy Scott from school, but it just wasn’t the same, and it didn’t take long before he started to really miss seeing his superhero of a best friend.

In the end he only managed to stay away from Derek for 6 days, before he found himself walking through the preserve toward the Hale house. He knew Derek wasn’t at school, because he had gone looking for him, and he knew he would be home alone, which was perfect.

Or maybe not so perfect if Derek decided to lash out and lose control. Stiles was only 13, he couldn’t handle a 17 year old werewolf attacking him.

But he was willing to get mauled to death if it meant getting his best friend back.

The Hale house came into view, and Stiles took in a deep breath as he approached. Except he didn’t get very close before the door opened, and he stopped walking.

Because that was definitely not Derek walking out, nor was that a Hale. That was definitely a full grown woman with a smug look on her face as she walked out onto the porch, only to turn back around and face Derek.

Derek who was standing in the doorway and looking at the fully grown woman with a mix of sadness and happiness.

Stiles had to look away the second the woman leaned down to kiss his best friend, because had he looked, he would absolutely have either screamed in frustration and anger or thrown up - maybe both.

Instead he ran to the nearest tree and hid behind it, while the woman got in her car and drove off.

A million questions ran through Stiles’ head in the seconds he stood there. Was that woman the reason Derek had been slowly changing? Was she the reason he had become an asshole lately? Was she the reason he was pulling away from everyone, even his own family?

A million questions and he had none of the answers. Because Derek wouldn’t talk to him.

That was going to change though.

Stiles made up his mind, took in a deep breath, and stalked over to the front door of the Hale house, knocking furiously. “Derek, open up! We need to talk!” he called out.

He kept knocking until Derek pulled the door open. He nearly punched him right in the chest - Derek had hit a growth spurt the year before, Stiles had yet to hit it - and that certainly didn’t help the angry glare directed at him. “What part of leave me alone don’t you get, idiot?” The “idiot” wasn’t said in the same fond and teasing tone as usual, and that only fueled Stiles’ determination.

“Let’s go with uh, I don’t know, all of it!” Stiles nearly yelled, or maybe he didn’t, it was hard to tell sometimes. “I don’t get what I did wrong, Derek. One day you’re totally fine with hanging out with me, and now you’re being mean. We’re best friends, we’re-”

“No,” Derek interrupted, his jaw clenching. He looked almost in pain as he spoke next. “We’re not best friends. Not anymore.”

Stiles felt like he had been punched in the stomach and the heart, both with a sledgehammer, or maybe stabbed. Possibly both. He scoffed, ignored the sting of his eyes filling with tears, and he dropped his head a little. “And here I thought we’d be best friends forever. Spend the rest of our lives together.” He breathed deeply through his nose and looked back at Derek, Derek who looked more hurt and in pain than angry, even though he obviously tried to make it the other way around. “Like you promised me when my mom died.”

Derek’s shoulders dropped a little. But he only looked sad for a moment, before the walls were back up and he straightened out, his shoulders back and brows low, the glare returned and directed at the 13 year old on the Hale porch. “That was just so you’d stop crying like a baby.”

This wasn’t Derek. Derek had never been like this. Stiles knew that, so he stepped forward, ignoring the way Derek tensed when he did. “Are you being a butthead because of that woman who was here before?”

“It has nothing to do with her,” Derek snapped. “It’s about you being annoying, and I’m done being your best friend.”

“I’m 13, I’m not an idiot, Derek!” Stiles exclaimed, his voice cracking.

“Could have fooled me.”

Stiles took in a deep breath, his fist clenching, and his lips tightly pressed together. “I know this isn’t you, and I’m gonna get you back.”

Derek scoffed at him and stepped back, grabbing the door. “Accept that this _is_ me and move on. You’re pathetic.”

Stiles stood there on the porch, swallowing back the lump in his throat, for a solid minute, before he turned around and stomped away.

Like hell he was ever going to accept any of that.

*

Stiles was the Sheriff’s son. He was usually loud, was known for being loud, but contrary to popular belief, he did know how to be quiet when he needed to be.

Now was one of those times.

Running into this Kate person had been an accident. How was he supposed to know she would be at the grocery store the same time he was? He wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place, but he had been bored and hungry. His dad wasn’t coming home for hours, and Derek wasn’t going to come with him, so he had gone by himself.

And he just happened to run - _literally_ \- into Kate on the candy aisle. She had yelled at him, had said “scram, kid,” and he had turned around and run to the next aisle over. He could still hear her, could hear practically everything she was saying to the guy she was with.

“Do you have a way in yet?” the guy asked. Stiles could see him through the products on the shelves, could see him shifting impatiently.

“Not yet,” Kate answered, picking up a pack of Reese’s. “The kid’s far gone on me though. Shouldn’t be long before I can drag everything out of him.” She scoffed, an evil grin on her lips. “Werewolves. They’re so easy to trick, so weak. All you need is a pretty face.”

Stiles felt his heart sink. She was using Derek. Derek was being used. Stiles had the urge to go over and punch Kate right in the face - not that he could reach her face, but he would gladly punch her in the stomach and kick her shins instead - but he just stood there and continued listening for as long as he could.

“Better do it fast,” the guy said. “The Hales aren’t dumb, and you’re willingly going into a house full of werewolves. Can’t be long before the alpha catches your scent and when she does, we’re dead. We can’t exactly burn the place to the ground, can’t kill all of them, if we’re dead, Kate.”

“Oh come on, Reddick.” Kate had that evil grin still on her face. Stiles didn’t like her, not one bit. “I’ve got Derek wrapped around my finger. He won’t give me away.”

Stiles didn’t get any more out of that, because then they started walking away. He didn’t need to get more out of those two though.

Nor did he need to think twice about what he was going to do.

*

Stiles ran. He ran out into the preserve, heading straight for the Hale house without stopping. Talia was already opening the door by the time he made it to the house, a concerned look on her face.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” she asked, rushing over to him.

Stiles stopped running and nearly fell over, having trouble breathing. He tried to talk, tried to tell her about Kate, but only wheezes came out. Talia grabbed his hand, led him inside, and gave him a glass of water. While he was downing it, he noticed Laura coming into the kitchen along with William, Talia’s husband and Derek’s father.

The glass was emptied in seconds, and Stiles started talking the moment the glass hit the table. “There’s a hunter in town, or group of hunters, I don’t really know. Like I know there’s at least two, ‘cause I’ve seen them. Anyway, her name’s Kate and she’s been using Derek and getting him to tell her secrets about the house, so she can come in here. I think she’s gonna burn the place, I’m not sure, but she’s really creepy and she wants to kill all of you guys.” The words came stumbling out of his mouth, barely a beat between them.

“You’re lying.”

Stiles didn’t even see Derek in the doorway. Maybe because he had been behind him, but he hadn’t noticed. “I’m not lying, Derek, I heard her say all of that.”

Derek shook his head, his fists clenching and his eyes glowing bright blue. “You’re lying!”

Stiles had never been scared of Derek. Never. Right then would be the first time. But he had never thought Derek would want to attack him. Not until then. Not until Derek was growling at him, fangs out and claws probably digging into the palms of his hands.

“Derek!” Stiles didn’t move, didn’t need to look around to know Talia’s eyes were flashing red, because he knew her alpha voice. “Listen to his heart. He’s not lying, he’s scared.”

Derek looked from his mom to Stiles. And after a moment, the anger faded into hurt, and blue eyes returned to watery hazel ones. “But… she said she loved me.” His shoulders dropped, his head hanging low.

Talia was over and pulling her son into a hug in a second, and Stiles let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

*

Kate was gone from Beacon Hills only days after that, but Stiles hadn’t returned to the Hale house, had been too afraid to do that.

He wasn’t exactly sure why he was afraid, not really. He wasn’t afraid of Derek, knew he had only been seconds from attacking him because he was hurt, and Stiles didn’t blame him. He was more afraid that what Derek had said, about them not being best friends anymore and Derek finding him annoying and pathetic - he was afraid Derek had meant that.

It had been days, and he had yet to hear from Derek, so he slowly let himself believe that all of that had been true.

Until there was a knock on his opened door. And when Stiles looked up from his desk, he found Derek standing there, head hanging low and guilt written all over his face.

Stiles waited for Derek to say something, but no words left the werewolf’s mouth. “I’m not gonna talk first, you know,” he said after a minute had passed.

Derek took in a deep breath and shifted, his feet just barely outside the room. “I’m sorry,” he finally said, his head still hanging low but his gaze on Stiles, brows knitting together. “I’m sorry I was a dick.”

Stiles scoffed. “A dick? Derek, you were being more than a dick.”

Derek sighed, nodding. “I know. I don’t know what came over me.” He paused and shook his head shortly. “Actually I do know.”

Stiles waited, his arms crossed. “She said she loved me,” Derek started. “I don’t know why I believe her, but I did. I told her about you, and she said to get rid of you.”

“And you agreed with that? If I’m that easy for you to throw away, then maybe I don’t want to be your best friend. I’ve got Scott anyway, and he’s way cooler than you.” Stiles huffed and turned away from Derek.

Derek was in front of him in seconds. “No, I didn’t agree with that. But I was embarrassed that I was with an older woman, so I didn’t tell you about her.”

“But you did push me away. You called me pathetic and annoying.”

“You know I didn’t mean any of that.”

“Yeah, but you still said it.”

Derek fell silent, and Stiles refused to look away, the pout and angry glare pointed directly at Derek. “Will you ever forgive me?” Derek asked after a moment, his voice low.

Stiles shrugged. “Maybe. Probably.” He paused, then looked away. “Letting me be the superhero for once could be a start.”

Derek let out a small huff of a laugh followed by a sigh of relief. “C’mon, we both know you’re the real superhero anyway.”

Forgiving Derek turned out to be easy. Easy because Stiles had not only missed Derek, but he also loved him. He didn’t realize just how much he loved him, not yet.

But after a month of Derek doing anything Stiles asked him to, Stiles forgave him and they were back to being best friends.

Derek even let Scott into their superhero duo.

*

Stiles was 15 when he first noticed his attraction to other boys. He talked to Derek about it one night. Derek told him it was okay to be gay, and Stiles said he still liked girls too, so Derek had told him about bisexuality. When Stiles had asked, Derek had said he was pansexual, hadn’t told Stiles about it because even if that was what he was, he didn’t want to date or anything. Not anymore. Stiles understood that, didn’t push the subject further.

A week later Stiles came out as bisexual to everyone he knew and loved. And Derek smiled proudly at him, while Scott high fived him.

Stiles was 16 when he first noticed his attraction to Derek. He had been hanging out with Cora at the Hale house, waiting for Derek to return from his run. And when Derek walked through the door, sweaty and in a tank top showing off his muscles, Stiles felt himself gape.

And maybe he jerked off to the thought of his best friend for the first time that night, and maybe he couldn’t look Derek straight in the eye for two weeks after that.

He kept doing it though.

Stiles tried to date someone else. Heather was nice, sexy and beautiful, but it just wasn’t right, and Stiles often found his mind wandering to Derek when they were hanging out. So he broke up with her. She took it nicely, kind of expected it would happen because she knew. 

She knew he was in love with Derek, and Stiles stopped denying it then.

At 18 Stiles grabbed Derek’s face and kissed him. Derek had been talking about… something. Stiles hadn’t really been listening, his focus only on Derek’s lips where a beard was slowly growing around. Stiles liked Derek with stubble, probably with a beard too. It was hot.

When Stiles realized what he was doing, his eyes widened, and he immediately pulled back. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” He shot up from his seat and put his hands on top of his head as he stepped back. “I should not have done that, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that.”

Derek looked at him, stunned and with his lips parted. He looked at him, and Stiles felt like running away. Right up until Derek stood up, marched over to him with a soft smile on his lips, and kissed him right back, grabbing him to pull him close.

The kiss quickly got heated, like both of them had wanted to do this for so long, which they had. Stiles leaned more into Derek, letting his tongue move between their lips and catching Derek’s. Stiles felt the hands on his side move down to cup his ass, and he gladly arched into the touch.

Stiles pulled back when he felt the need to breathe, and he pressed his forehead to Derek’s. “Does this mean I can officially upgrade you from best friend to boyfriend?”

Derek let out a breathy laugh and nodded, before he pecked his lips. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Stiles smiled widely and snaked his arms around his _boyfriend_ ’s neck. “Cool. Now let’s make out a ton.”

Laura screamed in delight the moment she walked in on them making out on the couch, and Cora groaned at them. Talia followed shortly after, gave them one look, before she smiled, nodded in approval, and dragged a beaming Laura away with her.

Stiles hid his red face in the crook of Derek’s neck. “What’re the chances they could smell our boners?”

“100%!” came Cora’s yelled response from the other room.

Stiles wanted the couch to swallow him. And Derek, obviously.

*

When Stiles was 24, his jaw dropped when Derek moved down to one knee in front of him, a small box in his hands. “Oh my God, you’re proposing. Are you proposing? Holy shit, Derek.”

“Stiles.” Derek gave him a look. “Shut up.”

“Right, sorry.” Stiles nodded, took in a deep breath, and waved his hand lightly around. “Continue.”

Derek paused for a moment, letting out a breath. “Stiles, you’ve always been there for me. No matter what, you were there. I was lucky to find you in the woods all those years ago, and I’m the lucky to still have you. Despite everything, you stuck around. You saved my family, you saved…” He swallowed, taking in a breath. “You saved me, Stiles. In more ways than one. You’ve always said I’m the superhero, but you’re the real hero. And I’m the luckiest man alive to be able to call you mine.”

Stiles was practically vibrating in place at this point, had to bite to lips to keep himself from shouting “yes!” because he wanted Derek to finish.

Derek brought up the box, opened it, and showed off the silver band inside of it. “I want to keep the promise of staying with you for the rest of my life. So Mieczysław Stilinski… Stiles, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Stiles yelled without missing a beat. “I will marry you so hard!” He threw himself at Derek, pressing their lips together, and letting them fall to the floor.

Stiles only put the ring on after their clothes had disappeared, and he proudly wore it, along with the wedding ring once they got married, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
